The invention relates to a ventilation nozzle for the interior of a vehicle, having a box-shaped nozzle housing which can be joined to an air duct and is accommodated flush in wall surfaces of the interior, and having a set of mutually parallel, pivotable fins for influencing the direction of flow of air emerging from a nozzle housing opening, which fins extend in the housing opening between two opposite housing walls of the nozzle housing.
In the case of a known ventilation nozzle of this type (German Patent Document DE 37 19 837 C1), the fins are mounted pivotably in those two housing walls of the box-shaped nozzle housing which extend transversely with respect to the direction of extent of the fins, to which end the fins project, for example with a short round pin, into a circular recess in the housing walls. The fins are connected to one another in such a manner by way of a coupling rod, which extends directly along one of these housing walls perpendicularly with respect to the fins, that a pivoting movement of one of the fins leads to an identical pivoting movement of the remaining fins. Mounted on one of the fins is an operating knob which protrudes out of the housing opening of the ventilation nozzle for the purpose of manual gripping. By sliding the operating knob upwards or downwards, the fins can be pivoted, positioning themselves at an acute angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the housing and thereby influencing the direction of flow of the air flowing out of the ventilation nozzle.
An object of the invention is to provide a ventilation nozzle of the type mentioned above which is suitable for installation in curved wall surfaces in the vehicle interior, such as can be found, for example on the dashboard or in the interior wall panelling of the vehicle doors, and at the same time offers a stylistic and an aesthetically attractive appearance.
This object is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention by providing an arrangement wherein the fins and the housing walls of the nozzle housing which are parallel to the fins each have a front edge extending in a curved manner for matching to curved wall surfaces of the interior, wherein each fin is divided in the longitudinal direction into a front part, which ha the curved front edge, and into a rear part which continues immediately from the front part, upstream of the air flow, wherein the front parts of the fins are fastened rigidly to those housing walls of the nozzle housing which extend transversely with respect to the fins, and wherein the rear parts are held on the associated front parts via a pivot bearing and are coupled to one another for the purpose of a joint pivoting movement.
The ventilation nozzle according to the invention can be inserted flush into the curved wall surface, the profile of the front edge of the fins likewise following the profile of curvature of the wall surface. As a result, a visually attractive appearance of the ventilation nozzle integrated in the wall surface is obtained and a closed configuration of the wall surfaced, for example of the front portion of the dashboard or of the instrument panel, which configuration is stylistically attractive for the vehicle occupant, is achieved.
This attractive, aesthetic facade of the ventilation nozzle is also not adversely affected by pivoting the fins, for the purpose of adjusting the air-exit direction, since the front parts of the fins which form the face, with front edges extending in a curved manner, are disengaged from the pivoting movement and are fixed in a spatially non-changeable manner. The pivoting of the rear parts of the fins with the rectilinear rear-edge profile produces the desired air-exit direction and, moreover, has the advantage that all of the fins have a uniform pivoting angle, which is of advantage of conducting the air.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.